princeoftennisfandomcom-20200223-history
Break Chance
Break Chance is the 5th track to Shishido's album Zero. Lyrics Kanji= One impact　今　当たって砕けた瞬間に散らばる　destiny Two impact　まだ　狙った通りにいかない心を　cool down Three impact　さぁ　見せつけてやれ誰より確かな　cannon ball Deep impact　あの　星を掴めば 心解き放せるだろう wow wow wow　過去から未来へ 昨日苦悩した無謀な野望　暖め続けた wow wow wow　とどまる事なく ただ前に進むためだけに足跡刻んでる 街のどこか遠く響く　サイレンに消されそうなサイン 見逃さない　受け止めて まっすぐに信じて　夢の扉　開けばいい Reach for the brand new way たった一度の人生だから後悔したくないと想ってる Born to be free 辿り着くまで わからない明日がある 何度も何度も　Break Chance 挑み続ける　Hustler One impact　今　ふとした油断　迷った手痛い　miss shot Two impact　まだ　巻き返せるさ　勢いにのまれずに　I believe Three impact　さぁ　かけひきしては　プライド掲げた　on stage Deep impact　この　自分の殻なんて自分で破り捨てろよ wow wow wow　孤独と戦い 壁から壁とぶつかって　傷も勲章さ wow wow wow　試され続ける 毎日の中で僕らはゴールを目指してる とまどい脱ぎ出った時に 舞い降りる鮮やかなる奇蹟 果てしない世界でも　オリジナルトライで 未来の地図　描いて行こう Reach for the brand new way 何かを失くし　また何か掴んでるんだ強くなるために Born to be free さまよいながら　誰も皆生きるんだ 何度も何度も　Break chance 追い求めてる　Hustler Reach for the brand new way だった一度の人生だから後悔したくないと想ってる Born to be free 辿り着くまでわからない明日がある 何度も何度も　Break Chance 挑み続ける　Hustler |-| Romaji= One impact ima atatte kudaketa shunkan ni chirabaru destiny Two impact mada neratta toori ni ikanai kokoro wo cool down Three impact sa misetsukete yare dare yori tashikana cannon ball Deep impact ano hoshi wo tsukameba kokoro tokihanaseru darou wow wow wow kako kara mirai e kinou kunoushita mubouna yabou atatame tsuzuke ta wow wow wow todomaru koto naku mada mae ni susumu tame dake ni ashiato kizan deru machi no dokoka tooku hibiku SIREN ni kesaresou na SIGN minogasanai uketomete massugu ni shinjite yume no tobira hirakeba ii Reach for the brand new way tatta ichido no jinsei dakara koukai shitakunai to omotteru Born to be free tadori tsuku made wakaranai ashita ga aru nando mo nando mo Break Chance idomi tsuzukeru Hustler One impact ima futoshita yudan mayotta teitai miss shot Two impact mada makikaeserusa ikioi ni nomarezu ni I believe Three impact sa kakehikishite wa PRIDE kakageta on stage Deep impact kono jibun no kara nante jibun de yaburi sutero yo wow wow wow kodoku to tatakai kabe kara kabe to butsukatte kizu mo kunshou sa wow wow wow tamesare tsuzukeru mainichi no naka de bokura wa gooru wo mezashiteru tomadoi nugi satta toki ni maioriru azayakanaru kiseki hateshinai sekai demo ORIGINAL TRY de mirai no chizu egaite yukou Reach for the brand new way nanika wo nakushi mata nanika tsukanderunda tsuyokunaru tame ni Born to be free samayoi nagara dare mo mina ikirun da nando mo nando mo Break chance oimotometeru Hustler Reach for the brand new way tatta ichido no jinsei dakara koukai shitakunai to omotteru Born to be free tadori tsuku made wakaranai ashita ga aru nando mo nando mo Break Chance idomi tsuzukeru Hustler |-| English= One impact, now, scattering apart the instant it breaks, destiny Two impact, cool down the heart that had set aim but still hasn’t gone Three impact, now show it, more certain than anyone else, cannon ball Deep impact, if we can seize that star, perhaps our hearts will be set free wow wow wow from the past to the future The reckless ambition that we agonized over remains warm wow wow wow without stopping carving our footprints simply for the sake of advancing ahead the sign that fades into a ringing siren in the distance somewhere in this town without letting it pass I catch it, trully believing, it’ll be good to open the gate of dreams Reach for the brand new way we only live once, so I don’t want any regrets Born to be free we won't know the future until we reach it no matter how many times Break Chance I’ll continue to challenge Hustler One impact now, bewildered by severely unexpected carelessness, miss shot Two impact it can still be fixed, without getting drunk in power, I believe Three impact so, bargaining is carrying one’s pride, on stage Deep impact this shell of mine, I’ll break and discard it myself wow wow wow battling with loneliness, colliding from one wall to the next, wounds are also medals wow wow wow the trial continues everyday we continue to aim for our goal the miracle that flies down boldly the moment we throw off our puzzlement even in the endless world, with the original try let’s try and draw a map of the future Reach for the brand new way when we lose something we gain something else, in order to become strong Born to be free Everyone is wandering through life no matter how many times Break chance continue to seek for it Hustler Reach for the brand new way we only live once, so I don’t want any regrets Born to be free we won't know the future until we reach it no matter how many times Break Chance I’ll continue to challenge Hustler Navigation Category:Music Category:Prince of Tennis Music Category:Lyrics